


Dream Job

by exo_miracles



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dog Cafe, Dogs, M/M, vixx as dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_miracles/pseuds/exo_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk loved his job more than anything else. He got to bake questionably decorated cupcakes and play with dogs all the time, what more could he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Job

The pleasant tinkling sound of a bell alerts the presence of a new customer. Ears twitch and tails swish in excitement. Sanghyuk looks up from the cupcake display he was arranging. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells him it's only half past seven. The dogs, however, looked more than ready to start their day early. Sanghyuk feels sorry for the unfortunate soul who decided to come in at this hour. A customer at this time of the day was unusual for Sanghyuk's cafe as most people didn't brave coming in for coffee while dealing with some overexcited dogs. He usually started work at five am before his employees arrived because he liked to spend time by himself preparing dough to bake and coming up with new menus. He also had the cafe's stars to prepare for the day.

His dogs were rather high maintenance. N, a tiny chihuahua, demanded the most care, giving sharp nips if he felt Sanghyuk didn't give him the best grooming. Ravi, a doberman, despite his breed not being the most suitable for a cafe was perhaps the most gentle of all the dogs, always climbing on Sanghyuk's lap to be cuddled. Hongbin, an akita, only ever permitted Sanghyuk to hug him when he gave him more treats than usual. Ken, the cafe's resident troublemaker was a golden retriever who hoarded all the toys and caused Sanghyuk great pains whenever he took him for walks by chasing birds and passing cats. On mornings, the dogs needed a lot of brushing, grooming and numerous bowls of food that ended up scattered on the floor and most of the time Sanghyuk needed some grooming himself because he usually ended up rolling around on the floor with his four legged friends and covered in hair and drool after being licked on the face by slippery tongues.

It was hard work but Sanghyuk loved his job and looking at the customer who had just walked in, he loves it even more. The handsome stranger had only opened the door to be bombarded by the dogs. Most people didn't have the energy to deal with them this early but the customer looks delighted, his eyes lighting up in joy at the dogs jumping around him. Sanghyuk observes him discreetly while he can. The stranger is tall but still shorter than Sanghyuk, dressed in all black with gold hair peeking out of a black beanie. He's scratching and petting as many heads as he can, trying not leaving out anyone. After a while the customer straightens up and Sanghyuk gets a proper look at his face. _Oh._ Sanghyuk kind of wants to duck under the counter and hide his face. He's used to middle aged women and children but not beautiful strangers like this.

He can imagine what he looks like. Face streaked with flour, fingers stained from coloured icing and his own blond hair sticking up in various directions. Instead he puts on his brightest smile and greets the stranger. "Good morning, welcome to Starlight Cafe. Can I take your order?" The stranger looks at him for a moment not saying anything, then in a very soft voice, "Latte." Sanghyuk gets to work while the customer turns around to play with the dogs. He looks at the customer ever now and then while making the drink. The dogs all seem to like him, even the oh so cold Hongbin is giving the customer his undivided attention. Ken is rubbing his body all over the customer and Ravi has assumed his place in the customer's lap already. N is lying on his back, his tongue lolling out while the customer scratches his belly. Sanghyuk quickly snaps a picture to put up on the wall of customer's photos. And also maybe because he's not sure if this is something he'll ever have the chance to see again.

A week later, the scene of the beautiful customer surrounded by the dogs in the early morning is something Sanghyuk is very familiar with. Almost every morning the man comes in, orders a latte in his soft voice and then gives the dogs his attention for an hour or so before leaving. After another morning of quietly pining for the man's attention or at the very least his name, Sanghyuk turns to the dogs to vent. "Binnie how come you let him give you hugs all the time?!" The akita turns his head away, ignoring Sanghyuk. "Fine, be that way." Ken is busy rolling around all the toys he carried over to one corner. N is taking a nap and Sanghyuk knows the chihuahua won't like being woken to hear Sanghyuk moan over his crush. He looks to Ravi for affection. The doberman readily curls up in his lap as Sanghyuks pines after the beautiful customer, making deep little _woofs_ every time Sanghyuk asks him if he knows the painful feelings of unrequited love. After pouring out his feelings to Ravi, the doberman licks him on his cheek. "Ah I knew I could count on you to understand Ravi," He says while pointedly looking at Hongbin. The akita turns his head away again in response.

One morning Sanghyuk finally gathers his courage and asks the customer his name. The man looks surprised, his eyes widening before he answers, "Taekwoon." Surprised that he actually got an answer, Sanghyuk smiles at Taekwoon before going to make his latte. Still feeling brave, Sanghyuk decides to give Taekwoon one of the cupcakes he baked earlier. On it in yellow icing is the face of a dog that looks suspiciously like Ken. He places the cupcake and the latte on the table near Taekwoon who is sitting on the floor with the dogs. He scurries back into the kitchen before Taekwoon discovers the cupcake. Peeking from behind the door, he watches as Taekwoon gets up from the floor. When he notices the cupcake he immediately looks around for Sanghyuk who is hiding. Picking up the cupcake, Taekwoon smiles at the iced Ken on it. Not that Sanghyuk hasn't seen him smiling before but the quiet man usually reserves his smiles and quiet laughter for the dogs. Seeing Taekwoon smiling because of him causes Sanghyuk's heart to flutter and silly grin of his own. He doesn't go back out till Taekwoon leaves, silly grin still in place, and sighs loudly. Ravi _woofs_ loudly as if agreeing with him. 

Taekwoon now comes in every morning and for longer periods of time. The dogs love him and Sanghyuk's definitely not complaining. He gets up each morning looking and bakes his signature cupcakes and grooms the dogs. Taekwoon doesn't even order anymore, he comes in and smiles at Sanghyuk in greeting before giving his attention to the mass of fur and wagging tails at his feet. While he's playing and talking to the dogs Sanghyuk brings him his customary latte and a cupcake with one of the dogs iced on it before escaping to the kitchen for a while. When Sanghyuk's feeling one his seemingly random bouts of bravery he strikes up a conversation with Taekwoon although their conversations mostly consist of Sanghyuk telling Taekwoon stories of customers or kitchen disasters. When he asks questions he receives little nods or shakes of a head.

Sanghyuk's stories of the dogs had Taekwoon laughing so much, his shoulders shaking even as he tried to hide his face. At that point Sanghyuk had to restrain himself from jumping the man when he was that cute. On days when Taekwoon came too early, Sanghyuk would ask him to help walk the dogs at the nearby park. Taekwoon had Hongbin and Ravi as they were easier to handle than N and Ken. While Hongbin like to be more refined and sit down on a bench and Ravi was fine to laze about in the sun, N, despite his small size, tried to lead Sanghyuk over to patches of flowers while Ken wanted to chase the birds. The result was Sanghyuk's long legs being tied up with the leashes in an impossible knot, causing him to fall face first to the ground. Taekwoon, face red from laughter, had leaned over to help Sanghyuk up and untie the leashes from around his legs. His warm smile, which he now also reserved for Sanghyuk, and his lingering hands made Sanghyuk's legs feel like they were still tied up.

It's a just like any other day but Sanghyuk wakes up with butterflies in his stomach. He was finally going to do it. With some encouragement last night after pouring his heart out for the nth time, he was finally going to confess. Some reassuring woofs had given him the much needed encouragement in the end. Instead of icing all his cupcakes with the dogs like usual, he ices a red heart on one cupcake and sets it aside, the rest going on display like usual. The time Taekwoon takes to arrive seems like forever but when the bell tinkles, Sanghyuk feels like his heart thumping too loudly, his legs like jelly. Taekwoon's already settled with his furry friends swarming around him. Just as Sanghyuk's going to make his latte, the bell rings out again. Although unusual, Sanghyuk does get rare customers besides Taekwoon this early. He sets aside Taekwoon's specially made cupcake and waits for the new customer to make an order.

The new customer is older man, dressed in a suit, looking irritable and impatient as he quickly strides over. The dogs, curious, come over to see the new customer. When he notices the excited dogs sniffing and wagging their tails, the man becomes inexplicably angry. Sanghyuk, confused because what else would you expect at a dog cafe, tries to explain just that but the man won't hear of it. He moves away from Ken, who is still wagging excitedly near the man's feet. "Move you stupid mutt!" He lifts his briefcase as if to hit Ken and Sanghyuk automatically reaches out to stop him. The mans swings his arm and the briefcase hits Sanghyuk in the face. Before Sanghyuk can react, the man is pulled away by Taekwoon. Without any warning he pulled back an arm and punched the man in the face then he all but throws the man out before locking the door. He approaches Sanghyuk hesitantly, a worried look on his face. The briefcase had caught on the edge of Sanghyuk's lip causing it to split open. Taekwoon silently inspects Sanghyuk for further damage, turning his head side to side. "I'm fine," Sanghyuk sighs. "Really," he insists at Taekwoon's disbelieving face. Despite his words he can feel the slight sting of tears not because of pain but because of frustration. He blinks away the tears, unsure of what to say.

A nudge at his legs had him leaning forward. He looks down to see Hongbin pushing him towards Taekwoon. The other three dogs were settled nearby observing everything. Sanghyuk can feel the blush staining his cheeks red when he realizes what Hongbin is doing. Another firm shove has him in Taekwoon's arms before he can fall over. Hongbin walks over to the other dogs looking somewhat smug. "Um actually you see I had baked a cupcake just for you this morning and I was going to give it to you because the dogs said I should last night because they can't stand me going on about how cute you are all the time..." Sanghyuk's babbling and he knows he should shut up but he can't help it, "...and I made it and I was going to give it to you but well you know what happened-" He's stopped by a finger pressing softly against his lips. He sees Taekwoon also blushing, "I like you too," he says softly before leaning forward and resting his hands on Sanghyuk's shoulders. He stops a breath away, as if giving Sanghyuk a chance to turn away. Instead Sanghyuk licks his lips and curls his fingers into Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon licks the sore part of his lips that had been hit with the tip of his tongue before licking into his parted lips. Sanghyuk moans in response, sighing into the kiss, tightening his hands in Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon rubs their tongues together before sucking on Sanghyuk's. The burn of his split lip is forgotten, until they part for air. They stay together panting, holding each other until Ken bounds towards them, looking for attention as well. The pair both sit down and then all the dogs move forward as well. They stay there in the locked cafe surrounded by the dogs, and yes Sanghyuk really does love his job more than ever now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was greatly inspired by Hyuk's visit to a dog cafe on V Live and VIXX playing with Mozzi on M2.


End file.
